Coming for you
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yugi Mutou has only just moved into the creepy mansion he inherited when his Grandpa died. Though with nightmares haunting his dreams, and shadows stalking his every step, is there more to this mansion than meets the eye? With mystery in its floors, and horror in its walls, will Yugi be able to discover the truth or will he fail as those who tried before him did?
1. Chapter 1

**Another horror story for you. This one was following me around yesterday, so I wrote it down today. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

Coming for you

Chapter 1

Yugi followed the bloody footprints down the hallway as he crept through the old mansion. He had only moved here two weeks ago, and already he was freaked out. There were banging noises on the walls, but no rooms on the other sides of the walls, just empty hallways for as long as the eye could see. Screams wrenching through the still silent night air, filling the house with its agony. Then there were knocks on his door and children's voices saying 'come along, we want to play.' Tonight he decided to be brave and opened his door to see to bloody footprints on the ground, and a light moving around the corner.

Yugi kept following the bloody trail of footprints until they stopped outside of a door that had a soft glowing light underneath it. Pushing it open, Yugi peered in to see a man working on something on a table. Like one of those tables you see in a coroner's office, long, metal, and cold to the touch. There appeared to be a small boy on it, and the man looked like he was taking notes on the boy on the table.

As if sensing Yugi's presence though he stopped, and turned to face him and smiled. The smile wasn't friendly; it was a smile of madness, pure unfiltered madness. His eyes were crimson and sharp, as he set the clipboard on the table and moved away from it giving Yugi a clear view of the table.

On the table laid a dead boy of about six or seven but that's not what had Yugi's eyes widening in pure fear. It was the image of the boy that had him doing that, and breathing in short little gasps of breath. The boy was him, amethyst eyes stared at the ceiling, pale skin with a grayish hue to it, signifying death, and the locket his Mother had given him before she died with the elegant Y on the outside surface hung from his neck.

The body of Yugi started to slowly rise up, and reach out for him. Blood was pouring out of his eyes sockets, as he coughed up blood onto the silver table. Mouth moving soundlessly as he continued to reached out for him.

"Do you like my masterpiece, I think it's a truly beautiful piece of art." A voice whispered in his ear. Yugi jumped and moved away from the mad man. When had he gotten so close?

"You're beautiful, just like my masterpiece." He said reaching for him with bloodied hands.

"No, no." Yugi said shakily as he moved away and ended up backing into the wall.

"You're next; I'm coming for you next." The man said his face lighting up in the glee of madness as he wrapped his hands around Yugi's throat.

"NO!" Yugi shouted jolting up from bed.

Yugi breathed heavily as he was able to assure himself that it was just a dream, only a dream. That man wasn't real, he wasn't after him, he wasn't dead. He was safe in bed, safe and in bed. Though, the nightmare was really only half over as Yugi looked around his room. He really had moved to this creepy mansion about two weeks ago, and the nightmares had started around then. They weren't always the same, though they all ended the same way, that mysterious man wrapping his bloodied hands around his throat.

It was inheritance that gave Yugi this mansion. His Grandpa had passed away, and with the game shop being repossessed by the bank, the only home Yugi had left was on the outskirts of a small town called Domino. He'd only been here a little over two weeks and already he wanted to move back to Hokkaido.

Don't get him wrong, the people here were really nice. Really accepting of newcomers, very welcoming, it was just this mansion that put him on edge. That made him want to move back home to Hokkaido, but he couldn't go back. There was nothing left for him there. This was home now, and he would just have to accept it.

**What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Eh? I really want to know. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm so glad you guys enjoy it so far. It's about to get ****_creepier_****. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yugi splashed more cold water on his face, before turning off the faucet with a couple of squeaky turns. He leaned over the sink as he took in his bloodshot eyes and the purple bags under them. He hadn't received a solid night of sleep since the second day of moving into the place. As a result it was starting to take effect on his appearance. So much so that he was actually considering buying cover-up just to hide it. Yes, he was considering buying make up just to hide his sleepless appearance.

Maybe he should check in to the Inn in town and just give this place up as a hopeless cause. No, he couldn't do that, this was his place and he needed to live in it. Maybe if he switched rooms, there were plenty of rooms with beds in this house; he had just chosen the largest of them. Rubbing his eyes, Yugi walked out of the bathroom, and into his room where it felt as if it had suddenly took a 50 degrees temperature drop. Shivering Yugi ripped a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around himself and made his way out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room the temperature went back up. It must have been just another one of those cold spots he was constantly finding around the house. Walking down the hallway Yugi opened a random room to find a parlor covered in dust and cobwebs, great another room he had to clean. Closing the door, Yugi went to the next one and found it to be a child's room. The child who lived in this room couldn't have been more than four or five judging by the contents of the room. It made him think back to his nightmare. Shaking his head to get it out of his mind, he closed the door and went on the next one. This one had a normal sized bed in it, a queen Yugi would guess. It too was filled with cobwebs and dust, but he would take care of that tomorrow. Opening the door wider Yugi walked in and shut the door behind him. Slipping under the covers Yugi fell asleep to the unusual quietness of the house.

"But where are we going?" Yugi asked the small girl whose hand he held.

"To the Doctor! He'll make you feel much better, he's made us all feel better." She said back as blood started to dribble out of the corners of her mouth. Yugi yanked his hand away in shock and horror.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to feel better? I can make you feel better." The small child's voice was slowly replaced with the man's as he started to grow out of the small girl in front of him. Like the girl was no more than a costume he was using for theatric effect. Yugi saw a door at the end of the hallway, and ran for it. The more he ran for it the farther away it seemed. He heard raspy laughter in his ear before two bloodied hands wrapped around his throat and started to choke him.

Yugi bolted out of bed and rubbed his hands on his neck, checking them for the same blood which he just felt cover it. Upon seeing nothing he took in shaky and deep breaths to calm himself. He was losing it; he was losing his sanity slowly to these dreams of his. If they kept up, he would probably be just as insane as the man in his dreams was.

Giving up sleeping as a lost cause Yugi got up off the floor and strode over to the curtains and yanked them open sending light from the early morning sun streaming into the room. Turning around to face the now brighter room, he could have sworn he saw a shadow flicker in the corner of the room. That was absurd though, shadows did _not_ flicker. They moved with the light of the sun and moon depending on where it was in the sky. They only flickered when there was a candle nearby, and Yugi had no candles lit anywhere in the room.

Making the bed and grabbing the blanket that didn't belong in the room, Yugi made his way back to the master bedroom, and could have sworn he felt something playfully nipping at his heels. Turning around though, he only saw shadows. That was ridiculous though, shadows didn't play, they didn't flicker and they didn't follow people around. Walking into the master bedroom, Yugi felt that temperature drop again, throwing the blanket on the bed he made it as quickly as possible. Opening the curtains he let the light of the morning stream into this room too. The cold started to ebb away immediately.

Yugi rubbed his arms a couple of more times before he felt the cold dissipate entirely. It was a good thing it was Sunday, now Yugi could get some more cleaning done. Walking from room to room he opened all the curtains letting light into the dusty and cobweb filed rooms. Going to the floor below he grabbed the cleaning supplies and slowly got to work on each room. The mansion had five floors in all and Yugi was only on the third floor. It also had a cellar, basement, and attic. He hadn't even started on those first two yet.

While cleaning he had to constantly stop and look over into the shadowed corners of the room, which if he didn't know better were moving closer to him every time he looked away. Still he cleaned until every hardwood floor sparkled, every window gleamed, and all the rooms were free of dust, cobwebs and sheets covering the furniture. Three floors down, two to go. Plus the cellar, basement, and attic Yugi thought tiredly as he rested his head against the wall in the hallway. Yugi closed his eyes briefly which snapped back open when he felt a warm breath ghost over his face and a deep chuckle from down the hallway.

"Marik? Bakura? Is that you?" Yugi asked looking into the darkened hallway.

The deep chuckle got louder as it got closer, and sounded on the opposite side of him than it had been on before. Getting up Yugi grabbed a flashlight out of his dirty rag bucket and shined it into the dark hallway, upon seeing nothing, he got up off the floor and started to make his way down the hallway. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen where he dropped everything that was in his arms. The flashlight went out as it hit the ceramic tiles, the buckets spilled dirty and clean water on the ground and, the dirty and clean rags soaked up whatever they landed on. Across from him words were being written on the glass door, as if and invisible hand was writing them there.

**Thank you for cleaning the house, but I'm still coming for you…Love.**

Yugi ran screaming from the house down to town. He didn't stop running until he was at the local bar. Pushing open the door Yugi walked inside and ordered a beer off the tap. He received a lot of concerned looks but Malik got him a beer anyway.

"What's up with you Yugi?" Marik asked taking a seat next to him. Marik was the local Sheriff and Bakura was his Deputy. The two were the first to welcome him into town by getting him totally wasted his first night here. He was lucky it was a Saturday, if it had been a Sunday he might have skipped his first day of school.

"What do you know of the house that I'm living in?" Yugi asked right out there was no sense in beating around the bush. He caught the beer that Malik slid down to him, and took a swig of it.

"Well, they say that there is mystery in the floors and horror in the walls." Marik said in a low whispering voice for added effect.

"Come on." Yugi said looking at him seriously.

"Everyone who's ever lived there has died, gone insane, or moved away." Marik said somberly.

"I believe it." Yugi said as he took a long drink from his tankard.

"But why? What were they so afraid of?" Yugi asked lowering his half empty tankard.

"Apparently a crazed man with sharp crimson eyes. All the insane ones claim he was coming to claim their beauty for himself." Marik explained.

"You're next; I'm coming for you next." Yugi said quietly.

"What did you say?" Marik asked in a slightly frightened voice.

"You're next; I'm coming for you next. That's what he says. I'm coming for you." Yugi said looking off into the distance as he fiddled with his tankard.

"Yugi, you need to move out of that house now." Marik said fearfully.

"No, I'll face whatever this is head on. I'll figure out its mystery and reveal its secrets; I'm going to solve it so I can live there." Yugi said finishing off his beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yugi, please, just move out." Marik said grabbing his arm as he hopped off the stool and started to dig some money for the beer out of his pocket.

"No, I'm going to library there has to be something in the papers about the house, and I'm going to discover what it is." Yugi said laying the money down and walking out of the bar.

"Good bye, sweet, sweet, Yugi." Malik whispered cleaning out a glass with a long since clean rag.

**I think they know more than they're letting on. Mystery still shrouds the house though. I do have two other horror stories, Play with me and Completely shattered, in case you want to read them. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is white, white I tell you, outside my window. Stupid snow ruining my plans for the day. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy**

Chapter 3

Yugi rubbed his eyes as a cup of tea was placed in front of him. He looked up and thanked Mira, the Librarian, before turning back to the newspaper he was reading. Apparently his Grandpa had lived in the house for 45 years before taking his 16 years old daughter and moving away. But why, why would he just move away after living there for 45 years of his life? It just didn't make sense to Yugi. Though, his Grandpa had apparently rented it out to many folks, many beautiful folks, and it was just like Marik had said. They'd either died, their deaths more gruesome than what Yugi was dreaming about, gone insane, or had packed up and left. Yugi looked out the window towards the mansion, you couldn't see it, but you could see the dirt road that led to it. What was so horrifying in that house?

Yugi had been looking at newspapers that dated back to his Great-Grandfather's time, when he'd owned that house, but that was the funny thing. There wasn't much on him, and what was there was like trying to read Elvish when you didn't speak the language yourself. It was confusing and jumbled, like someone had tried to hide something because they were more ashamed than scared of what happened. But what? What were they so ashamed of that they felt the need to hide it? What was his _family_ hiding?

Yugi absent mindedly clutched his locket as he flipped the page and then flipped back to the one before it. He did this several times before he was able to assure himself that there indeed was a month missing of the newspapers. Choosing to ignore the strangeness of it for now, Yugi read about the untimely death of his Great-Grandfather leaving behind a son, and daughter-in-law that had just given birth to triplets, one of which had mysteriously vanished. How did an infant just vanish? Looking at the picture, Yugi was shocked to find that one of the three babes in the picture was his Mother. But that was impossible, she had never mentioned siblings. The way she had talked you would think she'd been an only child. Yugi raked his hand through his hair, this just wasn't adding up.

Figuring he had had enough stress for one day, Yugi shut the big portfolio, of carefully saved old newspapers, and downed his tea before heading out, waving to Mira on the way. Yugi walked along the quiet streets towards his dirt path before walking home. Walking up to the house he couldn't help but feel like prey. He knew he was being watched, but couldn't pinpoint from where. Like prey he expected the hunter to jump at him at any moment, but knew it wouldn't until he was in the house.

Yugi walked into the house and saw that some of the furniture had moved. Like someone had become angry and shoved it across the room, or smashed it against the walls. It was a shame; he'd liked those kitchen chairs too. Glancing into the kitchen he saw that the message from before was still on the glass door. Walking up to it, Yugi tried wiping it off with his sleeve. When that didn't work he took cleaning supplies to it, which worked to get rid of it but gave Yugi the horrible conclusion that the message had been written in blood. He was liking the color red less and less by the second. Throwing away the bloodied rag, Yugi put the window cleaner away and stared to make his way upstairs.

Shredding his clothes on his way to the bedroom, he swore he heard a purr of approval emit from the darkness around him, making him wish he had his flashlight or a candle. A flamethrower would be nice too. Yugi ran into the bedroom in only his boxers and slipped under the covers. He shut his eyes preparing himself for a long night of nightmares.

_Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. _

Damn that noise was annoying and _very_ persistent Yugi thought as he opened his eyes. Looking around the room he tried to locate where it was coming from. Didn't that noise at his door know he had school either tomorrow or today? It was impossible to tell time around here until he could find a way to get the electricity working again.

Yugi opened the door to see the small seven years old from his nightmare standing outside it. He held out Yugi's clothes to him, and motioned that he should get dressed. Yugi did so, cautiously. Once he was done, the seven years old held out his hand for Yugi to hold.

"You're not going to turn into that crimson eyed man are you?" Yugi asked wearily. The small boy shook his head fear eclipsing those amethyst eyes.

"Did he kill you?" Yugi asked. The small child looked from side to side, before placing finger on his lips and urging Yugi to take his hand.

"Are you going to take me to him?" Yugi asked. The child stomped his foot as he grew impatient and urged in a more demanding manner for Yugi to take his hand. Letting out a sigh, and knowing he was going to regret this later, Yugi took the small child's hand and allowed himself to be dragged out of his room and down the hallway towards a different one. The room he found himself in was the ballroom and it had three others in it, which was weird because he could have sworn he was the only one living in this house.

"Nephew, there you are. We've been waiting for a true blood linage to return to this house, we've kept it vacant for you, you know. Welcome home, Nephew." A beautiful woman said holding her arms out to him. She had long silky black hair that fell in waves to her waist and was tipped in crimson. She had amethyst eyes, and a perfect oval face. Her dress was old fashioned, white and she had pearls around her neck. She looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place where. He looked down to the child.

"She's talking to you right?" Yugi asked him. He just smiled and laughed silently at him. Well, Yugi assumed he was laughing because he was pointing and holding his stomach, but no actual sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Forgive his silence; I'm afraid he had his vocal cords ripped out before his death. The rest of us weren't as lucky." The woman said holding her arms out to the small boy who went running into them. She picked him up so gracefully like he was as light as a feather.

"Alas, we do not have much time, but what time we do have, we will always share with you. He watches you see, everything we do, but we've blinded him for the moment, and stolen you. Be careful Nephew, you're a beautiful Mutou, and he'll try to steal the last of it for himself." A man said stepping forward. He was strongly built and he too looked familiar, like a fuzzy memory that was almost within your reach, but you found yourself only brushing your fingertips against it.

"We'll help when we can, break you out of his spell. I'm sorry about last night, but I was able to force him out of my body by calling him a Doctor. He hates that, he hates being called a Doctor." The little girl from before said, stepping forward. She was just as Yugi remembered her. Short, blonde pig tails, and a teddy bear trailing at her side.

"Okay, I'll call him a Doctor from now on." Yugi said cheerfully.

"That's a great way to get killed faster." The man said.

"And crossing it off my list." Yugi said making a checkmark in the air. The small child tugged at the woman's pearls, and she stiffened.

"He's found us, no more is he blinded by our cloak." She whispered her eyes growing larger in fear.

"Good luck Nephew, you're going to need every ounce of it you can get, and hide that locket!" the strong man said before disappearing into thin air, the girl, the woman, and the small boy doing the same. Unfortunately as they left the electric lights, or the ghost of them, vanished too.

"What, you couldn't have left the lights on?" Yugi complained trying to find the door in the dark. A deep chuckle resonated throughout the room making Yugi tuck the locket into his shirt, and turn around to face the room.

"Such clever little spirits aren't they?" the mad man asked. Yugi stood up straight and tried not to show his fear.

"I don't know what you mean." He said as calmly as he could backing up whilst trying to find the door.

"No I suppose you don't, do you?" he said back like he was questioning it himself.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked fishing for answers.

"Ladies first." Was the amused response. Yugi stopped backing up being completely offended by this statement.

"Hey, I am no woman!" Yugi shouted back into the unseeing darkness.

"Oh, so it does have some fight, and here I thought you were just a log that rolled over and over and over for me." the mad man said back. Yugi got the sudden impression like something was staring holes into the side of his face. Turning in the direction, Yugi connected eyes with crimson ones hovering in the darkness.

"Hello, Love." The mad man said his white teeth popping up and gleaming out at him. Yugi found himself unable to take the surprises anymore and promptly fainted onto the ground.

"A bit too much to handle for one night, I think." The mad man said moving forward and fingering the locket that had slipped out of the boy's shirt. Tucking it back in his shirt he walked out of the ballroom leaving Yugi on the cold floor to sleep.

**Well, that wasn't very nice. What if he catches a cold?**

**Mad man: he won't.**

**How do you know?**

**Mad man: I don't. [grins and walks away]**

**He's evil. Right, thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for ya'll. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Yugi pushed himself off the cold floor as he clutched his pounding head. Whether it was from the beer he had had or hitting his head against the hard ballroom floor he was unsure. Probably a mixture of both. Yawning, Yugi wandered back upstairs towards his room, and saw that the sun was just rising. Cursing his most likely bad luck, Yugi went into the bathroom to get ready for another day of school.

Yugi slid down the banister and hopped of just before he reached the end; it was a lot faster than walking down all the stairs. If only going back up them was that easy, Yugi's life would be perfect. Walking into the kitchen Yugi screamed bloody murder. The kitchen was covered in blood. Handprints, footprints, smears, puddles, pools, and hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier was the little girl, her teddy on the ground underneath her, his head ripped clean off.

Yugi grabbed a knife, hopped onto the table and cut her down, she stared lifelessly at him, her eyes long since glazed over, they almost looked cloudy and wooden now. Her dressing gown was soaked in blood, and Yugi wasn't sure if this was how she died in the first place, or if the mad man had killed her again just for the fun of it. Yugi felt tears escape his eyes, and his heart thrummed like a humming bird's wings trying to break free of the cage it had been put in.

"Wake up." The little girl whispered. If Yugi hadn't been looking at her, he wouldn't have guessed that it was her speaking.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, wasn't he awake already.

"Time to wake up now." she whispered again.

"Hush, Rebecca, I'm enjoying his reaction." The mad man said as he ran a hand through Rebecca's hair. Yugi followed the hand up until he connected eyes with crazed crimson.

"Why would you do this?" Yugi gasped out.

"Because it was fun." He replied grinning insanely whilst reaching forward with those ever bloody hands and wrapping them around his throat. Yugi wasn't going to be his log anymore, he wasn't. For the sake of this one little girl he wouldn't appear weak anymore. Reeling back his arm he smashed his fist into the side of the mad man's face. And his appearance changed, though if it was for the better or worse, Yugi couldn't decide.

His skin went from tan to a ghastly whitish blue, his teeth became pointed and silver, his hair went from three colors like his, to a pallid white and stringy type of texture, his eyes were the only thing that remained the same, sharp and crimson. Yugi didn't know what the mad man was, but he very obviously wasn't human.

"Run, Nephew, run!" Rebecca shouted out waking Yugi from his stupor.

Yugi took her words for all the warning that they were worth and ran out of the house. Sure he was covered in blood, but the only thing he cared about was putting as much distance from him and that house as possible. Only once he was through the gates, did he dare look back, and jumped.

He was right here, on the other side of the gates, his glamour back in place. He was glaring at Yugi with such obvious hate; he felt he should just find a corner to curl up and die in, to save the creature the trouble of killing him. Yugi took several steps back his eyes never leaving the crimson, until he tripped and fell over. When he looked back up at the gates the creature was gone. Yugi looked around frantically for him, but he was gone. Yugi took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, before standing up and walking to school.

When Yugi reached the end of his dirt road, he found his backpack hanging innocently from one of the trees. How it got there he didn't have a clue, considering he knew for a fact that he had left it in the house in his rush to get out of it. Shrugging it off, Yugi pulled it down and put it on, and walked the rest of the way to school. Yugi walked into the classroom 25 minutes early and got a terrified shriek from his teacher. This had three other teachers running into the room behind him.

"Mr. Mutou, you are aware that you're covered in blood right?" Karu Sensei asked him a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, sorry, the kitchen was full of it." Yugi said looking down at his soiled clothes.

"And the reason you didn't change was because?" she pushed.

"I had to flee the house in fear of my life." Yugi answered hoping that she believed him.

"Alright, go to the office and get cleaned up and a change of uniform. We don't want any of the other students freaking out over your…fashion statement."Karu Sensei said nodding in what appeared to be understanding.

"Thank you, Sensei." Yugi said bowing.

"Just go." she said not even looking at him.

Yugi pushed through the other teachers and went to the office where he received a change of uniform, and was able to clean up with the Nurse Yoru's help. She put Yugi's bloodied uniform in a bag, which he put in his locker. By the time Yugi got back to class it was two minutes until class started. Yugi sat his bag at his feet, and started talking with Anzu Mazaki a nice friendly girl who sat next to him. She had flirted with him the first day he had arrived, and he had kindly told her that she just wasn't his type. She then pointed out other girls in the room, and he had told her more specifically that _females_ weren't his type. She understood after that and started pointing out the single gays and bisexuals in the class.

Yugi had laughed at her and asked if she wanted to be friends, which she eagerly accepted. They'd been inseparable since. She was the one whom had shown him around town and introduced him to everyone. And when Yugi said everyone, he meant _everyone_. Even down to the new born babe on Elm Street. She had even volunteered to help him out in cleaning the house, but after the first string of nightmares, he gracefully declined her offer. Using some back wash line that he preferred to do it himself. It wasn't true, but he didn't want her to get hurt, and those dreams promised worlds of pain.

"Alright class, settle down and hand in your homework from Friday's class." Karu Sensei called from the front of the classroom.

Yugi laughed at something Anzu said as he blindly shoved his hand into his bag for his homework and felt it squish around his hand. Wait _squish_? His homework wasn't supposed to be squishy, slimy, stringy, or lumpy for that matter. Yugi lifted the flap, and looked down into his bag in a more formal manner, and was disgusted with what he saw.

"HOLY RA!" Yugi shouted as he whipped his hand out of his bag. A piece flew out and landed on the side of Anzu's face.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu." Yugi said horrified.

"What is this?" Anzu asked pulling it off her face and holding it up before her eyes.

"Intestines, I think." Yugi said wearily. Anzu dropped the small part on her desk on promptly leaned over to get sick on the floor. Yugi looked away wincing.

"Mr. Mutou?" Karu Sensei asked from the front of the room.

"Yes, Sensei?" Yugi asked already fearing the answer.

"You don't look very well; I think you should go home." She said pointing to the door.

"Yes, Sensei." Yugi said grabbing his bag and leaving the room. He stopped at his locker and grabbed his bloodied clothes and started to walk to his death back home. He vowed that if he ever saw his backpack hanging innocently from a tree again, he would walk past it without picking it up.

Yugi burst through the door and it closed magically behind him. He was _so_ angry at that wretched creature right now, he'd take on any nightmare, vision or trick that he wanted, and he'd come out on top. He had possibly just lost him his friend, and had gotten him kicked out of school for the day. He thought he was the only one who could hate in this house? Oh, well he had another thing coming to him, didn't he?

"Welcome home, Love."

Yugi whipped around and hurled his bag at him. The creature merely bowed, before straightening back up. Yugi felt his lips curl in distaste, before turning to the staircase and taking them two at a time. Rushing up to the third floor, Yugi burst into his room, where the creature was laying on his bed. Creature, mad man, he needed a name for this being. Or at least distinguish him between his two forms. Yugi felt, more than heard, the door shut behind him. Turning around, he grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't turn. He yanked on it a few times, but it wouldn't open. Turning back around he saw him smirk and look away.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Your beauty and that locket opened." He answered simply.

"And if I refuse to give you both?" Yugi asked moving closer to the bed.

"Like your cooperation matters, I can just take what I want by force." He said back sitting up swiftly.

"No you can't." Yugi said calmly.

"And what makes you so sure?" he asked moving closer to him.

"I was at your mercy last night after I fainted in front of you, and you did nothing to me." Yugi responded back moving past him to lay face down in the bed.

"A human mind can only take so much before it's driven insane. Unfortunately for me, I need your mind intact." He whispered before whipping his head to he door and shrieking in anger.

The sudden noise made Yugi jump, and he watched as the door flew open and the mad man went rushing out of it. Yugi was tempted to follow but knew it was probably best if he stayed here instead. They said they would help him, but they never said if he should help _them_. His curiosity getting the best of him, Yugi got up and almost made his way out the door when he was back, his form seeming to take up the entire doorway, making Yugi back up in fear.

"Going somewhere?" he asked coldly. Yugi shook his head.

"Good." He said walking into the room making Yugi back up more.

"Sit." He ordered pointing to the bed. Yugi rushed to follow the order.

"Open that locket, _now_." he said looking down at Yugi.

_"__Whatever you do, don't ever open this locket unless you __**know**__ what the Y on it stands for. Promise me baby, promise Mommy." A woman with black hair and crimson tips, and amethyst eyes begged on her death bed._

_"__I promise Mommy, I promise." Yugi said back._

_"__Good boy, good son." She said fading away._

"No." Yugi said his voice gaining some of its strength back.

"Open it."

"Make me."

"You really want me to?" he asked a deep ancient warning in his voice.

"I wanna see you try." Yugi goaded while making a note in his mind that that probably wasn't one of the smartest things to be doing right now. He screamed and stamped his feet, before charging out of the room.

This time taking full advantage of his absence, Yugi opened the window and grabbed a hold of the vines there and started to climb down the side of the house. Once he was about two feet from the ground he let go and dropped down, his legs bent to take in the impact. Skidding on the gravel slightly Yugi ran towards the dirt road, he had to get out of the house, out of the yard. A second after he passed through the gates a shriek sounded from right behind him. He whipped around to see that he had his glamour off again, and he was reaching out with one hand as if he had just almost had a hold of something only to have to slip through his fingers. Yugi didn't have to guess to know that it was him.

"I like these gates." Yugi said motioning to the rusty black wrought iron gates. The creature motioned for him to get back over on the other side of the gates now.

"Pfft, not on your life." Yugi said back like he was crazy. He shrieked and screamed, stomped his feet, and pulled at his hair, Yugi still didn't cross over the boundary though. Instead he waved and walked away, hoping by the time he returned that the creature had calmed down at least a little bit.

**Uck, I can't believe I was actually nice to Anzu, I think ****_I'm_**** going to be sick. Anyway, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well aren't I just ruddy awful? I make you wait so long, and yet the chapter is so short. Shame on the Author. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Hey Yug'!" a voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see Jou waving at him in the doorway of the barbershop. He walked back to him.

"Heard you brought something extra to class today." He said slapping a rag against the wooden pole.

"Believe me, it was unintentional." He said back grimacing.

"Yeah, it would have been the work of that Specter up in that house." he said nodding in its direction.

"Have you ever met him?" Yugi asked looking past him and into the shop.

"Nah, everyone knows better than to travel up that way." He said back shaking his head.

"Heh heh, if only I was so lucky." Yugi said focusing back on him.

"Mutou! What did you do?!" Marik yelled from behind him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused turning to him.

"Everyone on this street! SHUT UP!" Marik yelled into a megaphone. Once everyone was silent Yugi could hear it. Shriek upon shriek of anger.

"Oh that. I ran away?" Yugi asked more than said.

"Then go back." Marik demanded. Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"No, not until he calms down." Yugi replied back.

"I said _go_ _home_." Marik demanded again.

"Yeah, well when you possess someone you should really make sure they have the same information as you. Marik _never_ calls me by my last name." Yugi said back leaning against the shop. Jou reached forward, grabbed Marik by his vest, and slammed his head against the wooden pole. Marik crumpled to the ground in a heap of limbs, as an unearthly shriek sounded from the mansion.

"Exorcism by wooden pole?" Yugi asked.

"It doesn't work every time, but it does work sometimes." Jou said running a hand through his hair as he nudged Marik with his foot. Marik groaned rolling over to look up at them.

"Where's Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Was he with you?" Jou asked fear entering his eyes.

"Where is he?" Marik asked again. Yugi turned to the dirt path, and looked at it.

"No." he whispered and started run for it.

"Yugi! Come back!" Marik shouted behind him.

He didn't listen he just kept running towards his mansion. He couldn't be gone. Bakura was a beautiful man, but the creature wouldn't take his anger out on someone else would it? Who was he trying to fool? Of course it would, Yugi thought as he picked up his pace and flew through the gates, and skidded to a stop. On the porch was fresh blood, and it created a trail into the house. Yugi followed it uneasily as it led up the stairs towards one of the rooms on the first floor. Cautiously opening the door, he immediately vomited onto the floor at what he was seeing. Body parts lay strewn across the entire room, chopped and hacked into little tiny pieces. Blood soaked into the walls, flesh nailed to the ceiling, intestines splattered against the windows. The part that made him sick though was lying on the bed. Bakura's head eyes wide in fear, mouth open as if still screaming in agony, his vocal chords and air pipe in plain view, like someone had taken the time to carefully cut them out of the neck.

"What? You don't like my dead piece of art?" the mad man asked from behind him.

Yugi got sick again on the ground. He just laughed at him, as he shoved him down into the pool of sick. Yugi climbed out of it and walked to the bed and gently picked up Bakura's head. Holding it away from his chest so he didn't get any sick on him, Yugi began what seemed like the long trek out of the house. Yugi walked past the gates, where the mad man was leaning against the metal smirking at him.

"Aww, are you going to return the head to the Sheriff? How sweet, but I think he would have preferred an arm or a leg." The mad man said laughing holding up the appendages that had been magically sown back together with metal wire like Frankenstein. Yugi felt as if he was going to be sick again.

As Yugi walked through town with Bakura's head the rest of the town's people gave him a pretty wide berth of space. No one dared go near him except Jou, who clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed, and looked sadly at Bakura's disfigurement. Yugi walked into Marik's office and gently placed the head on the table. He hadn't really gotten a chance to know Bakura, but from what he did know about him, he was a great guy that looked after his own.

"When Ryou gets back for winter vacation, my life will be forfeit." Marik said looking at the head on his desk.

"I can go collect the limbs and torso if you want?" Yugi said sniffing slightly he was about two seconds away from shedding tears for a man he hadn't even really known.

"No, we have the head, that's enough. He can't torture Bakura anymore, that's what matters." Marik said sniffing and wiping at the tears that started to cascade down his cheeks.

"I should've gone home, I just should've gone." Yugi muttered.

"It wouldn't have made a difference; he still would have been dead long before you got there." Marik said shaking his head.

"I'm going to do some more research; I have to find out what this mad man, this creature, is." Yugi said turning and walking from the Sheriff's office. He didn't care if he had dried sick on him, he needed to get to the bottom of this mystery, and quickly, before he ended up as the next victim.

**Poor Bakura, I've gone and killed him off, before anyone could even meet him in person. Oh well what can you do? Thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Rebecca was easy to find data on, but it was confusing too. Rebecca Hawkins and his Mother had been best friends, practically tied at the hip, from all the pictures there were of the two of them growing up. What made it confusing is that Rebecca had disappeared on her way home from the mansion while talking on her phone to her own Mother. The Mother had heard static on the line and then it went dead. There were scores of search parties sent out in search of her but she wasn't found until two weeks later hanging from the bridge that led into Domino. A sign had been tied to her wrists saying Welcome To Domino written in blood. At first the tourists who had found her thought it was a dummy put up as a gimmick in light of the Halloween spirit, but upon discovering in fact that it was a real body, they immediately called the police.

Despite her mysterious death and disappearance that wasn't what had Yugi confused. The girl in the house couldn't have been more than eight years of age, but the girl who had gone missing with her same face was 15 years of age. A year after Rebecca died, Grandpa moved his Mother out of the house, but that had him confused too, because shouldn't she have had a brother? Where did he go?

Digging deeper, he found that his Mother's brother had been found dead on the side of a road, his vocal chords ripped out, after disappearing a year before at the age of eight. It mentioned that the babe that had gone missing nine years before was still unfound, and the family had given up looking for her. That they had just lost hope in ever finding their daughter alive, and well. With all these deaths surrounding the mansion it was no wonder the folks in town stayed away from it.

There was still no clue as to what the creature was that lived in his house was. The deaths started with his Great-Grandfather, so maybe if he started with his history and worked his way up, everything would make a little more sense than the jumble he was currently getting. Looking up his Great-Grandfather he was surprised to not find that much on Kain Yugi Mutou. It said that he was an upstanding man with a good family, and died under mysterious circumstances that were never fully explained. What shocked Yugi though, was seeing a picture of him when he was younger; it was the same strong young man in the house. How was it possible for all these people to have died at an older age and appear much younger in his house than when they died?

The only one whom he didn't have any information on yet was the woman. Yugi had a pretty good idea about who she was though. She was his Mother's Mother. That would explain the tips of her hair anyway, he only knew of Mutou's who had hair that was tipped in unnatural colors. But why were they all calling him Nephew when he was only really a Nephew to one of them? Yugi also had a feeling that if he could discover where the babe went, he would be able to solve everything. He had a nasty feeling that his Great-Grandfather's death and the missing babe were at the heart of the problem. If he could discover the mystery behind both, he could get rid of this creature once and for all. The town could be rid of its terror and nightmares, they all could be.

Yugi typed in the creature's features into the computer next, and pixies and goblins popped up on the screen. Not one of them mentioned either of the two species having a great liking for blood, death, gore or nightmares though. So whatever it was seemed to be a cousin to a pixie or a goblin but wasn't the species itself. Yugi looked up cousins to pixies or goblins and came up with fairies and orcs. Yugi highly doubted it was a fairy or orc. That was the problem with the Internet, you could find out about anything you wanted just by typing it in. You weren't always guaranteed to get the results that you wanted though. If it didn't exist in the World Wide Web, you had to do things the old fashioned way, and research it by the book, which is what he had been doing last night anyway.

Shutting down the Internet and clearing his History, Yugi got up to request the newspapers he had been looking at the night before from Mira. Mira told him that he should go home instead. He'd been researching for seven hours now, and he needed a break. She was sure that the Specter was calm by now; after all he had just killed. He was always giddy after a fresh kill, and would leave him alone for sure if he just went home.

"Are you sure it's a Specter, Mira?" Yugi asked.

"No, I don't know what it is. No one does, but we had to name it something so someone named it Specter and it just stuck." Mira explained.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow." Yugi said nodding his head and leaving.

Yugi hummed a nonsense tune as he walked up the dark dirt path. Stopping at the porch Yugi clicked on the new flashlight he had bought and shined it on the dark house. There wasn't blood on the porch anymore, had he just imagined it? Had this whole day been a dream to torment him? No, it had been too real to be a dream, and besides he would have woken up as he usually does when the mad man wrapped his hands around his throat. He hadn't woken up, today had happened, it hadn't been a nightmare, but it _had_ been a day out of one of them.

Making his way into the house Yugi found himself determined to get the electricity working tonight. Making his way down to the basement he started searching for the circuit breaker. Instead he found boxes upon boxes of papers, documents, books filled with writing, and blood circles. He'd have to investigate this better tomorrow, in the light, he needed t find that circuit breaker now.

"Nephew, leave this mystery alone, it will only get you killed in the end." The woman came suddenly out of the darkness saying.

"Your name is Moira Holly Mutou isn't it? You're my Grandma, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Shhh, we don't use names here." She said.

"Where's the circuit breaker?" Yugi asked.

"He ripped it out, said it was killing him." Moira responded.

"Where _was_ the circuit breaker?"

"In the cellar, but I forbid you from going there tonight, you're not ready to see our deaths quite yet. You'll only be sick again."

"When will it play again?" Yugi asked he didn't want to have to wait until next year to see it.

"I'll fetch for you when you're ready. He's found us, be strong Nephew." Moira said before stiffening her eyes going wide with fear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what'cha doing down here, Love?" he asked from behind Yugi as he watched Moira fade back into the darkness before him.

"Looking for the circuit breaker." Yugi said spinning around to shine the light in the mad man's face.

Lowering it slightly, Yugi turned towards the stairs and started making his way towards them. As he climbed the stairs, the door at the top swung shut, making Yugi gasp and pound up the steps. He jerked on the handle, but it wouldn't budge, the door was sealed shut. Yugi let out of growl of frustration and whirled back around and used his light to search out the location of the mad man. He was sitting upon a high shelf, way out of Yugi's reach, smirking at him.

"You think this is funny?!" Yugi shouted at him.

"Not at all. I find it hilarious, Love." He said grinning at him.

Yugi took a step to make his way back down the steps and try to find another way out only to slip on something, and tumble down the steps. Yugi groaned as he slammed his back on the concrete at the bottom of the steps. Somehow he had managed to keep a hold of his flashlight, and used it to shine its light on the steps; they were covered, dripping, in blood. Yugi shined the light on the shelf only to find it empty.

Slowly Yugi sat up and then stood up. He was covered in blood himself, but since his clothes had already been ruined with the sick from earlier, he supposed it couldn't get much worse. Shining his light around he was finally able to locate the mad man standing directly behind him.

"Had enough yet, Love?" he whispered bending down to look him directly in the eyes.

"I used to be beat up by a thug named Ushio Zankokuna every day after school in Hokkaido. Don't worry; I'll let you know when I've had enough." Yugi said back moving around to find another way out. As he was passing what he thought was a blank wall, a door opened up letting in the light of the moon, and the mad man screamed in rage. Taking that as a good sign, Yugi rushed up the small amount of steps and into the yard. He found himself in the back of the house. The door slammed shut again, and Yugi discovered it to be like one of those doors you see that people open to get into the house quickly when there is a tornado coming, like they had in that one movie Wizard of Oz. He heard the mad man claw at it, and growl in anger.

"Nephew, I think you should return to your room now." the strong man said to his immediate right.

"Hey, Great-Grandpa." Yugi said quietly. He sighed and bowed his head, before pulling Yugi into a hug.

"We'll always protect you Nephew, he won't have the last of us, he won't." Kain whispered into his hair.

"I know, I know you will." Yugi said hugging him back.

"Go, go to your room." Kain said pushing Yugi towards the back kitchen door.

Yugi lay down that night praying for a nightmare-less night. Just one night that he could sleep through in the peaceful bliss of no dreams, just one. Surely, this wasn't too much to ask for right? Apparently it _was_ a lot to ask for.

Yugi was walking along the road, which was odd; he didn't recall ever leaving the house. Yugi saw a light on up ahead and walked towards it. In the middle of the road stood a candle. Picking it up, Yugi continued to walk and came across a puddle of some weird black substance, dipping his fingers into it; he pulled them out to discover it was blood. Huffing in annoyance, Yugi followed the puddles of blood and noticed with a slight fear that they were leading towards his old home town, towards Hokkaido.

Following the blood to a door, Yugi walked through the open door noting that the house was in the slums district. Yugi followed the puddles of blood, which were getting smaller, up some stairs and to the last door on the right. He opened it and wished he never had.

Ushio's head was mounted on a wooden spike that had been stabbed through his body on the bed. His limbs hung, tied up, from the ceiling like a chandelier, the hands still moving, trying to grab the head that was out of their reach. Speaking of, the head turned to Yugi and Ushio's black eyes glared at him, blaming him for his death. On the wall behind the bed written in blood were the words the mad man had last spoken to him.

_Had enough yet, Love?_

Reaching down at his feet, Yugi stuck his fingers in a small pool of blood and turned to the door behind him. Closing it slightly Yugi painted two letters on it, before walking out and shutting the door. He slapped himself and woke up in his bed, knowing that that wasn't a dream. That was a vision of what had really occurred in that room tonight.

The mad man shook his head at the word that had been left for him. The child was as crazy as he was apparently. But he would break, they always did. The mad man walked into the pure dark spot in the room and vanished, leaving the answer to his question in the room still upon the door.

_No._

**Oh boy, Yugi's making himself some enemies. Some very ****_unwise_**** enemies. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this, weeks been hectic. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_"__Where's my head? I want my head."_

Yugi rubbed his eyes, and opened them slowly. He felt a headache building in the back of his head. Yugi slowly pushed himself off the ground. What was he doing on the ground? He stood up and immediately he was back down again crying in pain. Something had just kicked his knee in backwards with the force of a sledgehammer; Yugi clutched the appendage looking at it with horror as the bone was sticking out of his skin. He could see it, he could see his bone. Looking around Yugi tried to find the source of the malice he was being inflicted with.

_"__My head, I want my head!"_

Bakura was standing above him, sown back together with metal wire, the skin of his neck flopping around his shoulders like some kind of sick collar. It was like a cross between the Headless Horseman, and Frankenstein. Yugi started using his hands to drag himself away, grabbing he pews for support. Pews? Doing a quick check, Yugi found himself to indeed be in a church. This was just sick!

Bakura smashed his foot down on Yugi's already broken knee, breaking it further. He screamed in agony, praying hoping, that someone would rescue him. Or perhaps this was another nightmare, but it hurt too much to be one. No, this was real, and it freaking hurt! A deep chuckle from the back of the room had Yugi cringing in fear. Wasn't one horrific image enough for one night? Why did he have to be the second one? Why Bakura, why?

_"__My head! Where is it Mutou?!" Bakura screamed at him_. He grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up by it to look down his empty neck where his head should have took everything Yugi had not to vomit in it.

"Marik, I gave it to Marik." Yugi cried out tears leaking from his eyes in pain.

_"__Marik? That bastard has it?" Bakura rasped out. _He dropped Yugi on his leg, and here he thought the pain or condition of it couldn't get any worse. He'd been so wrong. It was hanging on by the flesh to his upper leg. Bakura started to make his way out of the church.

"He's going to give it to Ryou! As soon as she comes back for winter break, he'll give it to her. He said when Ryou gets back for winter vacation, his life is forfeit." Yugi said reaching out for him; he was beyond dragging himself anymore. Bakura stopped as rounds of laughter from the mad man filled the church. Bakura's body came back to him and squatted down, lifting his chin.

_"__That a fact?" Bakura asked._

"I swear." Yugi said.

_Then you best find out where it is by tomorrow night, or __**your**__ life will be forfeit. And Ryou is a he, not a she." Bakura said before backhanding Yugi across the face._

Yugi could still feel the sting of that slap even when he was awake hours later. He didn't dare go back to sleep. Two horrors were enough for him; he didn't need to see anymore. This didn't stop Yugi's head from nodding every now and then as he cleaned another room, on the fourth floor. Eventually he just gave up and fell asleep on the lavish majestic purple cloth couch. He dreamed of his mom, and her warning to never open the locket unless he knew for certain what the Y on it stood for. It wasn't a happy dream but it was better than what he was used to, so he took it gladly.

The sun peeking through the dark purple and white curtains, shining on his face is what awoke Yugi the next morning. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, looked straight up and screamed. Shoving his back into the armrest he breathed deeply trying to get his breath even again. Nailed above him, literally nailed, like hammer and nails nailed, makes _a lot of sound_, to the ceiling, was the voiceless child. His Uncle, really, Uncle Jason Takashi Mutou. Yugi dropped his face into his hands before looking back up at him.

"I'd get you down, but I haven't found the ladders yet, I'm sorry, Uncle." Yugi said. He smiled sadly at him, before nodding in the direction of the door. Yugi took that as his sign to leave. He walked out of the room only to jump in fright again.

"Like my present, Love? You scare easily don't you?" the mad man asked from his position on the wall. Yugi whipped around to face him.

"Which one?" he spat out angrily. The mad man laughed at him, his face filled with humor. Yugi scoffed and moved past him to get back to the third floor.

"I suppose that's a reasonable question." The mad man said his voice filling the hallway all around Yugi so he couldn't tell where he was. Yugi looked around him, scoffed again, and walked on angrier than he was before.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm still waiting for an answer." The mad man said suddenly appearing at his side.

"So am I!" Yugi yelled slamming his door in his face.

"My present was letting you not live through another nightmare. I figured two was the limit after you started to clean, just to stop yourself from falling asleep." The mad man said floating lazily in through the open window precisely as Yugi was finishing button his top button of his shirt. Yugi gave him a mixed look of anger and hate, considering _he_ wasn't the one who had opened the window.

"I hate you." Yugi growled out wrenching open his door and walking out.

"I know, Love. I expect it." the mad man said walking beside him. Yugi screamed in frustration, and stomped down the hallway to get away from him. He just laughed at his behavior. Yugi _knew_ he was acting childish, he didn't need anyone telling him that, but the stupid creature had some nerve calling him Love, and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Your hate for me makes it much easier for me to torture, manipulate, and eventually kill you." The mad man said appearing in front of him and making Yugi stop just before the top of the stairwell.

"So you mean to say that if I suddenly found an infatuation with you, doing those things would be harder. Not impossible, but harder?" Yugi asked finding himself taking a step forward.

"But you won't, so why lie?" The mad man asked.

"You tell me." Yugi whispered in his ear right before jumping on the banister and sliding down it. Yugi hopped off, looked up at his amused expression before walking out the front door.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked as Yugi drew near to the gates and Marik, strangely enough.

"Nope, I'm tired of your _fun_house." Yugi said smiling at him sarcastically on the word fun.

"Rebecca will be disappointed." He said quietly behind him. Yugi acted as if he hadn't heard him and kept on walking. Out of the gates, past the Sherriff, and down the road.

"You've been suspended from school." Marik said behind him. Yugi froze and turned to look at him, walking back slowly. He didn't fail to notice the look of glee on the mad man's face at this news.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Marik said opening his car door to get back inside.

"Wait!" Yugi said jumping forward and grabbing the door before it could close. Marik gave him a questioning look.

"Where's Bakura's head?" he asked so lowly only Marik had a chance of hearing him. He saw the mad man edge forward trying to hear though, out of the corner of his eye.

"Doctor's house, ice box." Marik said barely moving his lips. Yugi nodded and stalked back to the house as Marik drove off.

Yugi walked into the kitchen grabbed a knife and cut Rebecca down. He placed her gently on the table and walked back out, chucking the knife at the mad man as he passed. He dodged it easily by simply turning his head. He wasn't amused anymore which was fine by Yugi, he was better company when he wasn't amused.

Yugi took the stairs two at a time back up to the purple and white room. He walked in to see his Uncle on the floor playing with the same nails that were used to nail him to the ceiling. Yugi smiled at the innocence of it, and got back to cleaning away the cobwebs from the room.

Once the room was clean, Yugi dusted off his uniform, before walking downstairs to change. Something he should have done in the first place, but he wanted to see if his Uncle still needed help. Yugi changed out of his school uniform and into a black tank top, with black cargo pants, and his Nike shoes. Now it would be harder to tell if his clothes were dirty by the end of the day. Grabbing a flashlight, Yugi made his way out of the house and down towards the cellar to see the damage of the circuit breaker.

Dang, when his Grandma said he ripped it out, she wasn't kidding. The wires had been slashed beyond recognition, he couldn't even tell what colors they were anymore, the box had been smashed into little tiny pieces, and it now resembled a jigsaw puzzle. One Yugi didn't feel like putting back together. He was going to have to suck it up and call an electrician to fix this mess. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Yugi turned around to shine his light directly on the creature of his thoughts.

Yugi jumped back, gasping in fear. Willing his heart to settle, Yugi tried to move past him, but he blocked his way. Amusement was back in his eyes, lucky him.

"That your handiwork?" Yugi asked shining his flashlight on the mess on the ground and wall.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'm getting it fixed." He stated shoving past him. A chuckle was the only response he received as he escaped out into the sunlight.

Yugi wandered the grounds finding many items laying about the yard, drenched in blood. An axe, a scythe, a whip, two whips, oh there's another one, a cell phone. A cell phone? Yugi hastened back and picked it up carefully with a spare rag that he had in his pocket. The battery had been ripped out, so it was useless, but closing it, he found the name Rebecca on it. Yugi looked around for signs of where she could have been dragged off from here, but found none. Of course he was going to find none; it had been years since she died. Sighing, Yugi carefully wrapped the phone up in the rag and placed it in his pocket.

Wandering around some more, he found a shed. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went back for the axe and opened the shed's rusty lock. Throwing aside the axe Yugi opened the doors with some difficulty because of all the weeds that had grown up around it over the many years of neglect. Finally getting the doors open enough to slip in, Yugi shined his flashlight into the dark space. He gasped at what he was seeing. It looked to be some kind of torture chamber. There was dried blood on the walls, and a pentagram drawn out in the middle of floor with blood that looked the oldest. But wait, wasn't pentagrams associated with the Devil, Satan, Lucifer? Whatever you wanted to call him, weren't they _evil_? Yugi backed out of the shed quickly and straight into something firm and solid.

"I hate that shed." The mad man, no creature, the creature whispered into his ear whilst wrapping a steeled arm around his waist. Yugi stiffened, before lashing out with his foot to kick the shed doors closed. They fell together against the frame with a soft thump.

The whitish blue arm around his waist slowly became tan again. As soon as he was a mad man again instead of a creature, he shoved Yugi forward against the shed doors. Yugi slid down them gasping in pain. Looking over his shoulder, Yugi saw him already walking away. Didn't he say earlier that he liked him better when he wasn't amused? He took that back tenfold.

With shaking arms Yugi climbed back up to his feet, wincing at the slight pain it caused him. He had a bruised knee, and busted lip, that was swelling with blood. Licking it, Yugi made his way out of the grounds slowly. He'd had enough of the foul creature for one day, and he wanted to know what a pentagram was doing on the grounds of his property. Perhaps it would explain his Great-Grandfather's unexplained death, and the missing babe. Yugi limped all the way to the library, determined to get more answers, and call an electrician, he really needed some lights in that house.

**Poor Yugi, he never gets a break. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm out of spare chapters, lovely. Time to write some more. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Yugi munched on some chips as he looked over the information he had pulled up about pentagrams. Basically they were the symbol of Satan worshipers. They believed with this symbol it somehow made them invincible. Yugi scoffed at the information and clicked out of the website, it was starting to make him feel uneasy.

Yugi yawned and checked his watch. Five hours he'd been here, and it wasn't even dark yet. Yugi rubbed a hand over his face. He still couldn't believe that all the electricians in the area were scared to go to his house. I mean were they men or pussies? Pussies, all the way. He even offered to double what they were usually paid. They told him they wouldn't go within ten miles of that house if he paid them ten times their normal fee. He'd have to call someone in from the city it seemed to fix it. But he'd do that tomorrow, he was tired now and just wanted to go to bed.

Yugi dragged himself up the walk and into the house, he went into the kitchen and cooked himself some fish, green beans, and some rolls. It was a surprisingly silent dinner, which put him on edge. If it was silent that meant that the mad man was up to something. It was likely to be unpleasant for Yugi too.

Yugi cleaned his dishes and put them away. He'd made the mistake that first night of just putting them in the sink to deal with another night. He found them broken and littered around the house the next morning. Being he didn't have any slippers, he had to be extra careful walking in the hallways. He made sure to buy some at the local drugstore that sold everything that same day.

Yugi went straight up into the bathroom, where he started to fill the tub with water. After working so hard today, he just needed to relax. Once the tub was filled, Yugi undressed and slipped in, sighing in contentment. He closed his eyes and just relaxed, letting the steam of the tub caress his face in little wisps floating up from the water. It was bliss, true bliss that he was feeling, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Familiar hands clenched around his throat and dragged him under. Yugi kicked and flailed, prying at the hands, scratching at the hands, around his throat. His sound gurgled in the water, muffling the screams he would have given off if he was above water. The hands were gone; Yugi took a deep breath as he broke the surface of the water. Coughing and hacking, trying to get the water out of his lungs. His hair flopped in his face; water was in his eyes, spewing from his mouth and nose. Yugi took deep breaths, looking at the mess of water he had made in the bathroom. So much for relaxation, he couldn't even have that.

Quickly washing his hair and body, Yugi got out of the tub and almost slipped and hit his head on it. Clutching the side of the tub, Yugi took in deep breaths as the towel slipped out of his hands and onto the floor getting it soaking wet in seconds. Great, now what was he supposed to use to cover up with? All the rest of his towels had mysteriously gone missing. Stupid creature, he'd been planning this, Yugi just knew it. Well, he could cover up with his clothes that he'd put on the chair in that…corner. Where was the chair and where were his _clothes_? Oh, Yugi was gonna murder a creature tonight.

Sticking his head out the door, Yugi looked both ways before dashing across the hallway to his room. He shut the door, and sighed in relief. At least until he looked towards the bed, then he quickly covered himself up.

"Beautiful." The mad man said tossing a bundle of clothing into the air and licking his lips. Yugi walked sideways to the closet to find it empty, his drawers being in the same condition as his closet.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" Yugi asked as calmly as he could in the given situation.

"Does it really matter where I put those hinder some things?" he asked from right behind him.

"Yes, I want some, at least my boxers to cover myself up with." Yugi said blushing at their close proximity to each other.

"Oh, I'd have to disagree." He said running a single finger down Yugi's spine. Yugi fought off the shiver that it caused, barely succeeding.

"Get away from him, creature of darkness!" a voice shouted throwing something at him. Yugi caught it finding them to be a pair of his baggy cargo shorts; he quickly put them on sighing in relief. Looking over he saw that it was his Great-Grandfather that had come to his rescue. Yugi slid away from the mad man, noticing a dangerous glint in his eyes, to stand in front of his deceased relative.

"Thank you, but I think you should go now before he does something to you." Yugi said giving him a slight push.

"Pfft, the worst he can do to me is making me relieve my death." Kain said.

"Please, I can handle him." Yugi begged in a whisper.

"Shout if you need us, we'll be here. He can't keep us out of our own house, or any of its rooms." Kain said before walking through the wall.

Yugi took a deep breath to face the mad man again, only to find him gone. Yugi checked all the areas of the room, but he was gone. Yugi shook his head with relief, and face planted into the bed. It was a mistake, a trick, a trap, as he felt a heavy weight settle on his hips.

"That was very brave, naïve, but brave." he whispered into Yugi's ear.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked in a harsh voice.

"There is more than one way in which I can torture a beautiful being such as yourself, you do realize this right?" He asked his breath ghosting over Yugi's exposed neck.

"Get off!" Yugi shouted fear entering his voice as his eyes snapped open at the implications.

"No." was the simple reply before Yugi felt fingertips ghost over his back. Yugi fought down the shivers again, as they threatened to erupt at such an intimate touch. Kami, why did he have to be so sensitive to touches? He fought back tears as wet, but surprisingly warm, lips started to kiss the back of his throat in such a gentle way. He was scared out of his wits. Scared to move, scared to react, scared to fight back, he was just scared.

"What's the matter, Love? Aren't you enjoying my attention?" the mad man asked nibbling on his earlobe.

The word love had him snapping his eyes back open. When had he closed them? Yugi rolled them over and tried to get away. But he was simply grabbed from behind and slammed onto the bed. He was facing the mad man now. The mad man lowered his head back to his throat and continued his work there.

"Please, stop." Yugi whispered in a choked voice.

"Had enough?" the mad man asked.

"Yes."

"Then open that locket." He demanded.

"No, I promised Momma, I wouldn't ever." Yugi cried. The mad man became a creature as he growled in frustration, and bit down harshly on the juncture between his throat and shoulder. Yugi cried out in pain; even as the creature started to lick the mark as if he was sorry. Yugi knew he wasn't, he never would be. Placing hands on his chest he attempted to push him away, all he ended up doing was exhausting himself. The creature was too heavy, too strong. Yugi turned his head to the side and started to cry. There was no stopping it; he didn't have the strength of will to.

"Help." He whispered out as a last ditch effort, and they were there, pulling the creature off of him. His Grandma, pulling him into a hug, a hug that reminded him of his Mother. Yugi cried into her chest, relieved at avoiding what could have happened to him. The creature was right; he was brave but _foolishly_ naïve.

"Get off of me! Can't even take a joke." The creature, no he was a mad man again, said from behind making Yugi turn to see him leave.

"I'm afraid I didn't get it." Yugi said to his retreating back wiping away his tears. He paused for a fraction of a second before walking on.

His Grandma tucked him into bed, and kissed his forehead before leaving. He felt like a small child for a second, from when his Mother was still alive. It was a nice, comforting feeling, however brief. Yugi's eyes slipped closed and he was standing in the church again, facing Bakura's body.

"Doctor's house, in an ice box." Yugi said immediately not even knowing if the mad man was with them.

_"__Thank you. You've protected me, and now I shall return the favor by joining the others in this house to protect you, Nephew." Bakura said before walking out of the church and disappearing. _

Yugi tried to follow him, but found that he was trapped within the church by some sort of invisible force field. Yugi tried all the doors, and found the same thing. He was trapped in this church it seemed. He slapped, pinched, even went as far as to hitting himself over the head with a candelabra. All this ended up doing was to give him a bump on the head, and causing him a lot of pain.

Sudden applause from the back pews had him whipping around in fear. Yugi scanned the darkness but saw nothing shifting in it. Walking slowly up the rows, Yugi reached the back to find no one there; this did nothing to put him at ease. Looking around, he tried his hardest to find the stupid creature, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Yugi looked up towards the ceiling of the church, but it was even darker up there than it was in the actual seating area of the church. More clapping had his eyes snapping to the front of the church where the mad man was sitting on top of the altar.

"That was very clever of Bakura, no? Snatching you away before I even had time to figure out why your presence suddenly left the house." The mad man said hopping off the altar and stalking towards him.

Yugi backed up and ran through one of the pews, and back up to the front of the church and ducked behind the altar. The mad man tsked behind him, making Yugi spin around in fright. Yugi backed up against the altar, and the mad man pinned him against it.

"Now where were we?" he asked leaning in towards him. Yugi screwed his eyes shut, and leaned away. Nothing happened. Opening his eyes again, Yugi found himself on the other side of the church, and the mad man looking dumbfounded by the altar. That's when it hit Yugi; the mad man had stood aside for Bakura last time. This was his chosen nightmare, possibly for revenge against Yugi. The mad man couldn't touch him here; he had no real power besides what he could already do. Yugi sighed in relief and laid down in one of the pews.

"What are you relieved about? That was simply a fluke, it won't be happening again." The mad man said hovering over him. Yugi closed his eyes, and when he had re-opened them, he had moved. Sitting up, he found himself to be behind the mad man on the opposite side of the church. He turned around, and Yugi waved at him using only his fingers. He scowled and started to change into the creature. And so it continued seemingly all night long. The creature pounced; he closed his eyes, and moved. It was the most rest and peacefulness he had gotten in weeks, and he relished every bit of it. When he opened his eyes in the morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon, he found himself facing very sweaty and angry creature, as well as a headless Bakura lying right next to him. Both made Yugi grin in a way he hadn't for a long time. Throwing off his covers, Yugi skipped to the bathroom, vowing not to let anything spoil his good mood for the day.

**What should we have Yugi suffer through next, hmm? Sorry about the cliche drowning scene, couldn't help it, it was too irresistible. Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
